creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Subject 1142
The following is a classified document, recently decreased in classification by the United States Secretary of Defense for view by lower ranking military officers. One such officer, Second Lieutenant P. Kingston, has leaked this document to various national news sources. What you are about to read is a shortened version of the events of experiment 162, and more specifically, of test subject 1142. This is only a summary of the events because the full report consisted of about 30 pages for all 33 subjects, describing how they died. We'll get back to that later. The Experiment This experiment was to test the effectiveness of a new weapon. This weapon would not cause any damage to the victim's body physically, but it dissipates a large amount of the electrical charge in the victim's brain. The researchers who designed the weapon thought it would cause the victim to suddenly lose control of their body, and fall to the floor, motionless. The outcome was... different. The Deaths The subjects died in various ways from this device. Two subjects died from falling to the ground and having a seizure until their heads slammed against the hard concrete flood and they died. Three of the subjects' hearts stopped when they were hit with the weapon. One subject's blood vessels popped in his body shortly after being exposed to the weapon, causing him to die of blood loss. The scientists theorized that the loss of bodily movement triggered the subject's heart to speed up, then the part of the brain controlling his heart was hit by a charge from some stray electrodes, somehow causing a massive amount of blood to be pumped in one beat of the heart, breaking the blood vessels. All subjects died in some way from exposure to the weapon, except subject 1142. Subject 1142 When subject 1142 was subjected to the weapon, the report says he fell to his knees and screamed at the top of his lungs. He then lunged for the weapon, slamming it from the researcher's hands and smashing it on the floor. The subject promptly ripped out three ribs from the researcher, stabbed the researcher in the heart with one, and left the room wielding the other two. He killed 9 researchers, 23 soldiers, and caused 22.8 million dollars in damage to equipment. It took 3 blasts in the torso from a 12 gauge shotgun before he stopped fighting, and 2 .357 caliber pistol shots to the head to finally stop his heart. 3 hours later... As the medical staff prepared subject 1142 for cremation, the subject suddenly shot awake, apparently having restarted his heart after 7 minutes of being declared dead. When the soldiers came to retrieve the ashes for scattering, all they found were the three medical staff, one missing three ribs, with one in the heart, and simply one other in the hearts of the other two. After reviewing surveillance footage, they discovered that subject 1142 had escaped the facility into a rural area nearby. This was on September 12th, 2013. He is still not in custody or dead. Just remember, you can catch a flight from anywhere to anywhere, and it only takes a few hours to get there... Category:Military Category:Mental Illness Category:Science Category:Diary/Journal